Dangerous Ways Series 2: Angel of Darkness
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi begins to fear for himself and that his dreams at night will become too dangerous that they may become his living nightmare...
1. Mental Torture

**MENTAL TORTURE_**

_He coughed up blood, his body screaming in pain. He shivered as he was already stripped down of his tunic down to his waist, the chains that held his wrists tightly to the floor sending an invisible and cold finger down his spine. His leggings were torn. He looked down at the floor, digging his nails into his palms as he let a scream escape, feeling a light whip strike his bare back, ripping through his flesh. He tried to scream for help, but no words escaped his mouth. Only pittyful screams of agony that he mangaged to release into the air, his ears ringing. He felt weak and helpless. The burnt auburn haired man struggled to stay conscious, struggled to bear his torture that was quickly making him weak. Unconsciousness slowly crept up on to him before it swallowed him into nothing._

Heart racing, Obi-Wan screamed in pain and fear, sitting up fast in his bed, sweat rolling down his pale face. Obi-Wan flinched sharply, feeling Sajana's small hand on his tense arm.

"Obi," she said quietly, "what happened?"

He blamed himself for waking her up. It was already 2:30 in the morning. Obi-Wan let out a shaky sigh. "I-It's nothing," he lied. "Go back to sleep, Sajana." Obi-Wan rolled over on to his side, an arm under his head as as looked out the window at the city of Coruscant. It was always beautiful to see in the morning.

"It's not _nothing_, Obi-Wan," Sajana murmured. "Tell me." Sajana wrapped an arm around his bare chest before she buried her face into his neck.

"It...was just a bad dream." he told her softly, wanting her to go back to sleep, but too scared for himself to go back to sleep.

"It's more than that, Obi." Sajana coaxed, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"It's not, Sajana," Obi-Wan said. "Go back to sleep."

"You need to as well." Sajana told him.

"I know," he replied gently. "I'll try."

With an easy sigh, Sajana rolled over and fell into a deep sleep again.

Obi-Wan carefully got out of bed and went over to the window, his arms holding each other. He was scared. More so than before whenever he's had a nightmare.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Obi-Wan fell asleep. He decided to talk to Yoda when he woke up again.

When Obi-Wan woke up at 10:30 the next morning, he found Sajana already awake. He smiled softly. That was new. He's usually the first one awake. Obi-Wan moaned as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes as he pulled on a shirt and walked out of the room, seeing Sajana on the couch. From the smell of it, she had just finished making tea a few moments ago.

Sajana had a cup of tea in her hand and another cup was on the table in front of her, which was probably Obi-Wan's. Sajana looked up, seeing him. "Morning." she said.

"Good morning." Obi-Wan said, kissing her gently before he sat next to her, tucking a leg underneath him as he grabbed his tea.

"Feeling better?" she asked him as he took a drink of his tea.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said when he lowered the cup from his mouth. "I don't know why I had that dream that I had last night. It was...unexpected, to put it gently." Obi-Wan looked into the tea, only to look up again at Sajana when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Obi-Wan." she comforted.

"I know," Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm going to talk to Yoda later today about it."

"That's probably the best thing to do." Sajana agreed.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

When they were done, Obi-Wan took his and Sajana's cup and put them in the sink before he went back to his room to change into his Jedi attire.

Obi-Wan pulled on a long-sleeved white shirt before he pulled his tan, Jedi tunic over his head, followed by his tan pants and brown boots, lastly his belt and clipping his sabre to his belt. Obi-Wan smoothed his messed up hair out before he walked out of the room, seeing Sajana still on the couch. "I'll be back soon, Sajana." he said, pecking her lips sweetly.

"I'll be waiting." Sajana smiled, returning the kiss.

Obi-Wan nodded before he left the apartment complex and made his way down to the Meditation Chambers, where Master Yoda was at.

**And cliffhanger! ;D Oh, how I love these!(: What's gonna happen with his little talk with Yoda? O: Wait for my next update and find out! Review, please!**


	2. Wise Words

**WISE WORDS_**

As Obi-Wan was walking silently down to the Meditation Chambers, he had his mind cleared, but something made him stop dead and plant a firm hand on the wall. Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, his eyes closed tight. He grunted and pushed himself off the wall, shaking his head slowly. After he regained control over his thoughts again, Obi-Wan continued to the Meditation Chamber.

The large door silently hissed open, Obi-Wan seeing Yoda on a Meditation pad with his eyes closed anad legs crossed. He waited. _One. Two. Th-_

"Master Kenobi," Yoda interrupted his thoughts, the elderly Grand Master looking up at Obi-Wan with his large, green eyes, "come sit, you may."

Obi-Wan hesitated before he nodded, walking over silently to sit on the pad next to Yoda.

"Troubled, you are, yes?" Yoda grunted.

"Y-Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said quietly, narrowing his eyes as he sat, sitting on one leg while the other was planted on the floor, his hands in his lap.

"Hmm..." Master Yoda sighed. "Tell me, you will, Master Obi-Wan."

He did. Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly, a tiny shiver escaping him.

Yoda was quiet for a moment. "Killed, somebody wants you, Obi-Wan."

"I...kind of figured that much out, Master, but," he paused, shaking his head, "I'm not sure why, though."

Yoda let out a deep, quiet sigh. "Not sure, I am, Obi-Wan," he replied, his voice soft as if he were trying to comfort the younger man. "Talk to the Council, I will, and call you to the Council Chambers later on today, we will."

Obi-Wan looked up at him with scared, blue-gray eyes. "Yes, Master." he said with a brief nod.

"Leave, you may." Yoda told him.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan repeated and stood, bowing slightly before he left.

When Obi-Wan walked back home, so many things were trying to break through his shields that were protecting his mind that he always used on the Sith when they tried the same thing on him so many times before. This...presence. It felt familiar, but he didn't know who or what is was. Obi-Wan walked into the house, closing the door quietly behind him. As he took a few steps in, he sensed something and grinned. Before he could react, he cried out with a laugh as Aidan tackled him to the ground.

"No fair!" Obi-Wan laughed. "I wasn't ready!"

"Oh, well." Aidan teased his father.

Aidan was already 7-years old and he was acting so much like his father already.

Obi-Wan propped his chin on the palm of his hand on his hand as Aidan sat on him proudly. "You done?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Should I be?" Aidan asked sarcastically.

Before Obi-Wan could reply, he heard Sajana laugh softly, making him look up.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Your son just attacked me, my Lady." Obi-Wan smirked.

"I can see that." Sajana smiled gently, leaning against the wall.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You're helpless." he smirked.

"That's not nice." Aidan joked.

"I'm not a nice person." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Yes, you are!" Aidan told him.

Aidan was in the air above Obi-Wan in a quick moment, his father using the Force to levitate his son as he lay on his back. Aidan crossed his arms. "Cheater." he sniggered.

"I know." Obi-Wan told him.

Aidan stuck his tongue out at Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, there was a tremor in the Force that the other two didn't sense, making Obi-Wan lose focus and made Aidan come tumbling down on to Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan let out a tiny gasp as the wind almost got knocked out of him.

Aidan looked up at him, Obi-Wan staring at the wall in front of him with a blank face, his blue-gray eyes dull and lifeless.

"Are you two alright?" Sajana asked.

Aidan looked up at his mother. "I'm fine," Aidan looked down at his father, shaking him lightly. "Dad?"

Obi-Wan flinched and blinked, looking at him. "W-What?" he asked as if he didn't hear anything said.

"Are you alright?" Sajana asked lightly.

"I-I think so." Obi-Wan told her.

A sudden blast in the Force sent an evil tremor through his head. Obi-Wan flinched sharply with a grunt, making his close his eyes.

Sajana frowned. "I don't believe you, Obi." she said.

Obi-Wan's chest tightened. "I-I don't..." Obi-Wan trailed off, his voice hoarse and his sight going blurry.

"Obi-Wan?" Sajana sounded scared.

Then, everything went black, Obi-Wan getting dragged into unconsciousness.

**Oh no! What happened! D: Wait for my next update to find out(: Review, please!**


	3. Monster

**MONSTER_**

"It's been so long since I've seen the face of the Jedi, Sister," the white-haired man said to the younger girl. "If only I could have another chance."

"You may do, Brunk." the blonde-haired girl replied.

"What do you mean?" Brunk looked up with deadly, yellow eyes.

"He is still alive, I assure you," Tayia told him. "I encountered him in a duel months ago. He is still a powerful enemy."

Brunk growled. "You didn't kill him?"

"I couldn't," Tayia admitted. "There was another Jedi with him, which made it difficult for me to defeat them both and I was weak."

Brunk's eyebrow rose. "Another Jedi?" he echoed.

"Skywalker," Tayia growled. "Anakin Skywalker."

"Kenobi's Padawan." Brunk chuckled.

"He's a Jedi Knight from the looks of it," the girl told him. "Which means-"

"He's learned much from Kenobi." Brunk cut him off, looking down at his lightsaber.

"Yes." was the only thing that Tayia could say.

Brunk growled. "We will have revenge on Kenobi and make him suffer like I did," he said hotly. "Much like I did."

Aidan laughed as he and his father wrestled on the floor, the tremor in the Force seeming to cease for now.

Sajana sat on the couch with a smile as she watched the two, Crypt, Aidan's Tusken Rat, laying on her lap as she pet him, the rat squeaking happily.

Obi-Wan had Aidan in a tight bear hug, Obi-Wan on his knees as he held his son. Obi-Wan had one arm wrapped around Aidan's body while the other held his arms behind him, Aidan struggling to get free. Obi-Wan wasn't even trying.

"Cheater!" Aidan laughed, trying to wiggle his wrists free.

"I'm not even trying," Obi-Wan told him with a grin. "I'm hardly holding you tight."

"Seems like it." Aidan grinned.

"Maybe because you're still young." Obi-Wan said.

Aidan made a face. "Maybe because you're still a cheater."

"Oh, here we go again." Obi-Wan groaned with a chuckle. Suddenly, he was flipped over on to his back, Aidan sitting on him and held his wrists down.

Aidan stuck his tongue out. "I win." he smirked.

Obi-Wan raised an auburn brow. "Really?" Obi-Wan asked. "You think that'll do much?" A hint of playfulness was seen in his blue-gray eyes that Aidan didn't see.

"Yes," Aidan said. "I do." Aidan squeaked, suddenly on the floor as Obi-Wan held him down with no effort.

"I win." Obi-Wan said in mock humor.

Aidan made a face. "You cheated again."

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Obi-Wan asked getting off him and laying on the floor, an arm under his head.

"Maybe." Aidan laughed.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Mommy," Aidan said, sitting up, "can I go take Crypt for a walk?"

At the sound of his name, Crypt looked up from a light sleep he was in and squeaked lightly.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Obi-Wan said, "Only if you stay close to the house."

Aidan looked down at him. "I know," he said. "I was just going to go to the park for a bit."

"No futher than that," Obi-Wan told him. "Understand?"

Aidan nodded and jumped up before he went to his room and grabbed Crypt's black leash and his toy.

Crypt hopped off the couch after Aidan attached the leash and collar to him.

"Be back before dinner," Sajana told her son. "It's in an hour."

"Alright." Aidan said.

"If you're not," Obi-Wan grinned, "I have the right to go hunt you down." Obi-Wan laughed.

Aidan stuck his tongue out at his father before he left, making sure he had his blue lightsaber clipped and safe on his belt that was around his tan-colored Jedi tunic.

**Find out what happens next after I get my next update! Review, please!(:**


	4. Memory

**MEMORY_**

It hasn't even been half an hour and something was off. Something was out of place in the Force. Obi-Wan felt his arms give out from under him and would have fallen if Sajana hadn't caught him. His eyes were shut tight in pain.

"Obi-Wan?" Sajana's soft voice sounded distant.

"Koochoo." Obi-Wan whispered breathlessly, his chest tightening in pain, as if he were talking to someone who wasn't in the room, but instead in his head. Obi-Wan knew many languages, Twi'lek and Huttese being his main ones.

"Aidan, get home now." Sajana said firmly into her com. Link.

_"But-"_

"No but's, Aidan," Sajana cut him off. "It's your father. Get home now."

As soon as she told him that, Aidan dispatched from his mother and bolted home with Crypt as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Obi-Wan let out a tiny gasp of pain, feeling his shields crack. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands. His eyes flew open as he felt another crack, sharper this time. His eyes changed to a dark gray color. A dark Force slowly flowed through him. _No, no! I will not allow it! _he thought bitterly, struggling to push the Force away from his mind. Obi-Wan's eyes shot up to look at the door, seeing Aidan and Crypt. His eyes were unfocused and dark. He struggled to keep in control of his own mind.

"Mom?" Aidan said quietly, rushing over to her. "What's-?"

"I don't know, Aidan," Sajana said quickly. She turned to her son. "Go get Master Yoda."

"Where is he?" Aidan asked.

"Most likely in the Meditation Chambers." she told him, trying her best to stay calm.

Aidan nodded and ran out to find the elderly Grand Master.

* * *

><p>Aidan ran to the Meditation Chamber and the large doors hissed open. Aidan, of course, saw Yoda sitting cross-legged on a Meditation pad. Aidan hesitated before he moved.<p>

Yoda opened his large, green eyes. "Padawan Kenobi," the Master said gently. "Come in, you may."

Aidan walked in, tension rising in him.

Yoda frowned. "Something troubling you, is there?"

"Yes, Master," Aidan said slowly. "It's my father. Something's wrong with him."

"Hmm..." Yoda grunted. "Take me to him, you will, Padawan." Yoda used the Force to grab his gimmer stick and stood up.

Aidan nodded, leading Yoda back to the house.

Sajana looked up and saw Aidan again, Yoda by his side. She looked back down, hearing Obi-Wan grunt painfully. He was doing his best on keeping his shields protected, but whatever was attacking him was trying to push him to his limit.

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan before he turned to Sajana and Aidan. "Leave, you two will," he told them. "Alone with Master Kenobi, I must be."

Sajana hesitated, not wanting to leave her husband.

"In good hands, he is with me, Master Dytee." Yoda reassured her.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Sajana said quietly, picking Aidan up, who had Crypt in his arms.

"Koochoo." Obi-Wan cursed silently in Huttese again as Yoda walked up to him.

Yoda tapped the young man's leg gingerly with his gimmer stick. "Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan didn't respond.

Yoda tapped him against gently.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened, his dark gray eyes filled with fear and pain.

"Calm, you must be, Obi-Wan." Yoda said gently.

"I...I know, Master." Obi-Wan said, his voice hoarse.

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan with his large, gentle green eyes. "Your fear," Yoda muttered, "talking that is."

Obi-Wan drew silence upon himself, knowing that it was true.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda said, making Obi-Wan look up, "know what is attacking you, do you?"

"No, Master." Kenobi said quietly.

Yoda sighed. Yoda already knew from the moment Obi-Wan started to get mentally attacked. "An old childhood enemy, did you have?"

Obi-Wan looked up. "Brunk Chun," Obi-Wan said. "But...he died during the attack at the Temple." A shiver went through Obi-Wan.

Yoda nodded with a grunt, leaning against his stick. "Correct, that is," Yoda agreed. "But alive, he may be."

Obi-Wan had a puzzled expression. Alive? "How?" he asked.

"Found and healed him, the Sith may have." Yoda told Obi-Wan slowly.

Anger and hate burned in Obi-Wan's dark gray eyes. "That traitor." he hissed.

Yoda frowned. Obi-Wan was the most known Jedi to let his emotions take the better of him. "Obi-Wan," Yoda said firmly, poking the man in the leg. "Path to the Dark Side, Fear is. Fear-"

"Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to Suffering," Obi-Wan recited, his voice filled with annoyance. "I know, Master Yoda, but Brunk," he shook his head. "He's a traitor to the Jedi!"

"True, that is," Yoda said as he stayed calm. "No good in him, I sensed there was not."

"But-"

"Enough," Yoda said sharply, making Obi-Wan close his mouth. "Discuss this with the Jedi Council, I will."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda turned as started for the door.

"Ah...Master?" Obi-Wan said quietly.

Yoda turned to face Obi-Wan.

"If...Brunk really is still alive and I know my life will be at risk," Obi-Wan started, "what will happen?"

Yoda thought for a moment, his green eyes level with Obi-Wan's dark gray eyes. "Unsure of that, I am, Obi-Wan," Yoda muttered. "When the time is right, tell you I will."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan whispered, lowering his head. He looked up again, feeling Yoda's claws against his cheek.

"Fear, you must not have," Yoda said softly. "Your weakness, Brunk will know. Quicker than expected, you will soon know." With that said, Yoda left Obi-Wan alone.

Obi-Wan lowered his head, his eyes closed.

**Bringing back Brunk Chun! O: What's going to happen next! Wait for the next chapter update and find out(:**


	5. Backstabber

**BACKSTABBER**_**_**

"Obi-Wan, please," Sajana said from her spot on the couch next to Obi-Wan, "tell me what's wrong." Sajana had sent Aidan down for his training session with Master Fisto for a bit while she and Obi-Wan talked.

Obi-Wan was silent, his face buried in his hands with his eyes closed. Ever since Yoda left, Obi-Wan hadn't spoken a word to her or Aidan and that's what's worrying her the most.

"Obi-Wan," Sajana said again, "I want to help."

Obi-Wan stood up, without a word, and walked over to the window, a hand on the back of his tense neck. His gray eyes were dull, the excitement that was once showing was now gone in the air. "Sajana," Obi-Wan said quietly, growing tense quickly, but relaxed a moment later as he felt Sajana's arms around him, "sometimes it's better that you don't know what's going on."

Sajana looked up at Obi-Wan, concern in her red eyes, as she felt Obi-Wan snake his arms around her body. "I'm worried for you, Obi," she argued lightly. "I _should _have a reason to worry _and _a reason to know."

Obi-Wan let out a shaky sigh. "It's best that you don't know, Saj." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head gently.

"I'm worried for you, though." Sajana repeated.

"I understand that, Sajana." Obi-Wan said slowly.

"Obviously not," Sajana said sharply, pulling away from his warm hold on her. "Because if you did understand, I'm sure that you would have already told me."

"I just don't want to see you hurt, is all." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Me?" Sajana echoed. "I want to help you so _you _don't get hurt, Obi-Wan."

"Sajana," Obi-Wan sighed and sat down on the couch, looking down at the floor, "it's something personal. Something from my past."

Sajana relaxed, though she was still irritated that he wouldn't tell her. "Obi-Wan," she coaxed gently, sitting next to him and placing a small hand on his shoulder, "I'm always here to help you with everything. I've always helped you with the things that you needed help with on the most."

"I know, but-"

"I think you need my help the most with this," Sajana cut him off smoothly. "I'm sure the Council already knows. I just want to help you because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt physically nor mentally."

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. He hesitated. "It...was an old enemy that I had when I was a Padawan," Obi-Wan finally said, his voice quiet. "Brunk Chun. He...he always had a grudge against me and I'm not sure why."

Sajana was quiet as she listened to him, her hand on top of his and curled her fingers over his and into the gaps from his fingers.

"It was one day when there was a horrible battle at the Temple," Obi-Wan murmured. "I was fighting alongside my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, when the battle was slowly ceasing. Then, with my own eyes, I saw a Droid shoot him straight through the chest and kill him. But, somehow, I can sense that he's still alive. I'm not sure how, though." After he finished speaking, Obi-Wan fell silent.

After Aidan came home from training, Sajana decided that Obi-Wan could use some fresh air, so the three of them took a walk around Coruscant. As Aidan walked beside his mother, Sajnana looked up at Obi-Wan, her fingers folded over his. Obi-Wan hadn't said a word since they left the house and Sajana was getting worried again.

Aidan tugged on his mother's sleeve, seeing Kooh with her parents, Kathryn Terry and Fives. "Mom, can I go say hi to Kooh?" he asked, looking up at her with eager, blue-gray eyes.

Sajana forced a smile. "Of course, sweetie." she told him.

Aidan smiled and ran over to Kooh.

Sajana turned back to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan," she said quietly, a hand on his arm, "it's in the past. You have to put it passed you sooner or later."

Obi-Wan shook his head and leaned against a lightpost, his hand still holding Sajana's. "I can't," he said. "I try, but it keeps coming back to me."

Sajana made a face. "Have you talked to Yoda lately?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan murmured. "He said to try and Meditate every couple days."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It keeps coming back, Sajana," Obi-Wan said, running his free hand through his auburn hair. "I have a sick feeling in my stomach that Brunk wants me dead."

Sajana scowled. "I won't let that happen."

Obi-Wan's gaze went to her's quickly. "Saj, I don't think you understand the matter that I'm getting at," Obi-Wan told her. "Brunk Chun is a very dangerous person. Ever since he apparently went to the Dark Side, we've lost many Jedi."

Sajana pulled her hand away from his, crossing her arms. "Still," she said, "I enjoy having a breathing Obi-Wan. Not one that's dead." Sajana had to add in a bit of humor.

A small smile formed on his lips. "I also enjoy breathing, Sajana." he joked, a sharp pin poking at his heart as he said that.

Sajana rolled her eyes and pecked his lips lovingly. "I know, Obi-Wan." she chuckled.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan grew tense. Obi-Wan gripped the lightpost behind him tightly as he stared at nothing behind Sajana. He grunted, his heart feeling like it skipped a painful beat.

"Obi-Wan?" Sajana said, looking behind her to see what he was looking at, but didn't see anything. Sajana turned back to Obi-Wan, seeing fear spark in his gray eyes.

Aidan must have noticed that Obi-Wan was acting different, too, because he rushed over to his father. "Mom?" Obi-Wan's son said, though his voice sounded distant. "What's wrong with Dad?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Sajana replied, fear in her voice.

_One, two, three, fo-There! _Obi-Wan thought, his heartbeat increasing rapidly. "Down!" he hissed and pushed them down as a bomb exploded. Obi-Wan's ears rang, hearing people scream out of fear. When Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up, there was smoke everywhere. He could hardly see through the thick, black smoke.

"Obi?" Sajana said from beside him.

Obi-Wan looked down at her as he sat on a knee, his lightsaber in hand tightly. "You and Aidan stay down, Sajana." Obi-Wan told her and, without waiting for a response, he stood and ignited his lightsaber, walking forward a few steps. When he was a few feet away, he heard Aidan scream. Obi-Wan whipped around, seeing him in the hold of a Mandalorian, Aidan flailing his legs as he struggled to get free. As Obi-Wan was about to run to his only son, Obi-Wan felt a sudden halt in his body. He let out a painful gasp, his legs giving out from under him as he collapsed to the earth, his lightsaber powering down as it rolled out of his hand. Obi-Wan struggled to stay conscious. He grew tense when he sensed a deathly familiar presense next to him.

"You thought I was dead, Kenobi," a voice said, though it sounded distant. Then, there was a soft laugh. "Think again, Oafy."

_Oafy. _The word echoed in his head. _It _is _him! He's still alive!_

"Say goodbye to your love, Kenobi." the voice said again.

Then, unconsciousness swept over Obi-Wan, everything going black as his body fell limp.

**Oh, boy! Intense cliff hanger! Stay in tune for my next update!(: Review, please!**


End file.
